Why Don't You Love Me?
by Anthoinette
Summary: Songfic. A stage with instruments, Naruto and Sasuke. What do you think is gonna happen? SasuNaruSasu If you like Sakura, don't read. I had a mood where in pink was pissing me of...:D


**Please listen the song first: then imagine it with rock music. I love the text but it is way to slow...XD**** It's: Why Don't You Love Me? By Amanda marshall**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I make money out of this. I also don't own music...**

**/////00000\\\\\**

The gang was at a karaoke restaurant. Everyone was dancing on a song of Di-rect. It was around ten o'clock and nobody had sung yet. The stage was desserted and the instruments untouched.

Sasuke looked around while dancing. He sighed. Sakura was almost trying to dig a hole in him, as hard as she was rubbing on to him. Ino was making out with Shikamaru who thought dancing was troublesome. So they decided to do something else...(A/N wiggles eyebrows)

When the song was over there was a short silence before music again boomed out of the stereo. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'you have got to be fucking kidding me...'

And ofcourse Sakura got more enthousiastic and thought Sasuke was a cave. And she was a miner or something. Sasuke had a hard time not bumping into people, which ment he had to puch back. Which got Sakura even more enthousiastic. She was going up and down like a broken elevator.

'I hate **fucking** R&B.'

Sasuke spotted Naruto who was talking with Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Shino? I thought he wouldn't come. He wouldn't like it anyway...what the hell is he doing here?'

From the look of it the boys where trying to convince Hinata but she kept shaking her head. She whispered something and Kiba sighed. He gave her a small kiss. Hinata blushed and looked around if anyone had seen it. The boys waited untill...Hinata nodded.

They started to move through the crowd and Sasuke lost sight of them because Sakura made him bump into an other couple. He said a small sorry before looking for Naruto. Sakura looked lost and grabbed the first guy she could find to rub on. She would not lose to Sasuke, she would make him jealous! But ofcourse, that was a masterplan!

She tried it hundred of times and it allways fails! But Sakura doesn't get that...

Sasuke was now moving towards the stage when the music stopped.

"Yo, Yo. All the people in the house. Put your hands in the air for Broken! A band that shows up here often!"

Sasuke looked bored to the stage. His eyes widened. Hinata took the electric guitar, Shino picked up the bass and Kiba placed himself on the drums. Naruto walked to the microfone and adjusted it to his height.

Sasuke snorted when the microfone went up, Naruto had become taller. Taller then Sasuke...almost.

Everyone looked shocked at the new band. They never knew. Even Ino and Shikamaru broke away from there kiss to look at Broken.

There were a few whistles and a few encouraging shouts. A girl just behind Sasuke screamed.

"Oh My God! I love Broken! They are so good! And that Naruto is just hot!" she squealed to her friend, while Broken was adjusting the instruments.

Sasuke looked back to Naruto.

He agreed with the girl... ... ... ... ...

Fine! Naruto was goddamn hot and Sasuke knew it! There! He said it!

"this one is for my love." Naruto said in the microphone. "for the one who doesn't love me back."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't knew Naruto was in love. He thought that Sakura had gotten over that stupid crush years ago...

Sakura broke away from the guy (he was happy about that) and looked at Naruto with a scowl.

Naruto looked straight at Sakura and frowned.

"No, it's not you, sheesh. I don't fucking care about what you are thinking." He said.

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke snickered evil-minded.

"so, Sasuke. This one is for you." He said softly.

Some girls started screaming and there were a lot of bloodnoses. A new fanclub was immidiately started. Sasunaru forever!!!!!!!

Sasuke looked shocked at Naruto, who looked straight back and smiled sadly.

"okay, 1..2.. 1 2 3 4!"

Hinata strummed down. The club went silent. Hinata moved softly with the sounds she was producing. She had closed her eyes and the sound started to get rougher. The sound went from something slow to hard rock. Shino and Kiba played as Hinata had stopped for a second.

Naruto closed his eyes and tapped with his foot on the rocking beat. When he started to sing, Shino, Kiba and Hinata'sound went down and he opened his eyes again.

"_Why am I lonely  
You're sitting right here  
Why am I talking  
It's like I'm talking to the air  
What am I looking for  
That just isn't there  
Why am I angry  
How'd it get so bad  
And why am I missing  
What we never really had..__"_

Hinata's guitar was howling. Kiba had closed his eyes, you could see he was concentrating and having the time of his life. Hinata was smiling. Shino...was like always, although he was moving on the music.

"_Why don't you love me  
The way I love you  
Why don't you feel things  
As deep as I do  
We've got a fundamental difference  
In matters of emotion  
But I need to feel you need me  
Like a river needs an ocean  
Baby, why don't you love me?"_

Sasuke gulped under Naruto's gaze. His eyes were full of emotions.

"_Who am I kidding  
It wasn't meant to be  
But you wanted a believer  
And I needed to believe  
For every wall you built around you  
I learned a brand new way to climb  
And if you could've been an angel  
I would've found a way to fly."_

The crowd was now dancing and cheered on Naruto. Sasuke stared in awe at the angel that was singing for him. He forgot to move.

"_Why don't you love me  
The way I love you  
Why don't you feel things  
As deep as I do  
We've got a fundamental difference  
In matters of emotion  
But I need to feel you need me  
Like a river needs an ocean  
Baby, why don't you love me?_

_I don't understand you  
What's it take to make you cry  
And if leaving you don't break you  
Then baby what's it matter why._

_Why don't you love me  
The way I love you  
Why don't you feel things  
As deep as I do  
We've got a fundamental difference  
In matters of emotion  
But I need to feel you need me  
Like a river needs an ocean  
Baby, why don't you love me?"_

Hinata's guitar howled again and then the music died in less then a second.

Naruto smiled. The crowd started to cheer and scream and ask for more. Sasuke's jaw dropped.

Then Sasuke looked pissed. Naruto saw this and started to panic. He slowly moved away from the microphone.

Sasuke walked up to the stage and signed Naruto to come down. Naruto looked at Hinata with a panicked look. Hinata just pushed him in the direction of Sasuke. Naruto gulped and looked at the very angry Sasuke.

When the crowd started to take notice of what was happening, everyone when silent.

Naruto kneeled down, so that he was at the same level as Sasuke.

"Why don't you love me, heh?" he hissed. Naruto gulped again.

"What the **fuck**, Naruto?!"

Naruto wanted to move but Sasuke grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to his eye level again.

"Who was the **piece of shit** that said that I don't love you?!"

Naruto could only blink one time when he felt Sasuke's lips on his.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight. Her prince charming with the pauper?! Sakura let out a dramatic "NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!" before she fainted. The boy with who she danced with picked her up and threw her out of the way. God bless him...

Naruto fel the warmth go away and let out a whine.

Sasuke kissed him on the cheek. "So, why don't you play another song for me? Koi."

Naruto blushed at the name and nodded.

He stood up again and grabbed the microphone. "Ready for some more?! Cause there's more where that came from!"

The crowd cheered and Naruto whispered something to his band mates. They nodded.

"and a 1, and a 2. and a 1 2 3 4!"

**/////00000\\\\\**

Yep, my first song fic and I thing it went pretty well :D I think you have noticed that I don't like Sakura? I normally isn't his bad, but I had a though day and pink was pissing me off XD

Please have a look at my other fanfics!

Thanks in advance for reviewing or anything like that:)


End file.
